Souha Sugiyado
Summary Souha Sugiyado is the main protagonist of When The Cute Kunoichis Spied on Their Teacher's Secret. Originally Souha was a Hidden One, the highest rank possible for ninjas. During his last mission Souha suffered terrible injuries, resulting in three bolts being inserted into his spine and the ligaments of his legs having to be replaced with springs. These injuries forced him to retire from active duty, so Souha became a ninja instructor, eventually training four kunoichi that became Elite Ninja. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, at least 9-B with Fierce Fang's detonation Name: Souha Sugiyado Origin: When The Cute Kunoichis Spied on Their Teacher's Secret Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Ex-Hidden One, Ninja Instructor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people's presences), Enhanced Senses (Has better hearing than normal humans and can read magnetic fields due to the bolts in his spine), master at using kunai, throwing weapons and swords, expert martial artist, Stealth Mastery (Can move without making any audible footsteps, can hide his own presence), limited Illusion Creation, expert hacker, expert acrobat, Surface Scaling Attack Potency: Street level physically, at least Wall level with Fierce Fang detonation (Can rip open a tank's hatch, blast apart a human, destroy ninja weapons, and tear an armored samurai to pieces from the inside out) Speed: Likely Peak Human, Supersonic+ combat speed (Much stronger than the Shirazaya twins, can fight an armored samurai head-on, can fight Oniyuri Sagami and dodge her ramming attacks at the last second) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Due to a complicated mixture of old wounds and psychological symptoms Souha’s spine feels funny when lifting 5 kg and explodes with pain when he lifts 10 kg) Striking Strength: Street Class (Able to knock out High and Elite Ninja in one blow, can cut through thick chains and locks with Salvation & Punishment), higher with Salvation & Punishment's air pile driver (Shattered Oniyuri's dagger in one blow, allows Souha to make 10m high leaps) Durability: Street level (Can trade blows with comparable enemies) Stamina: At least above average, shows significant ability to resist pain and can continue fighting effectively while poisoned or wounded Range: At least 35m with a straight line kunai throw, 200m with a parabolic kunai throw Standard Equipment: Several Fierce Fang kunais, scarf, fishing line, aluminum chaff powder, optical powder, nail polish, zip ties, phone. He can also wield Salvation & Punishment if he leaves all other ninja tools and weapons behind Intelligence: High, as a Hidden One Souha is one of the most skilled ninja in Japan. His level of skill as a spy and ninja is classified as "ballistic stealth", as him deploying overseas has political meaning on the same level as launching a ballistic missile. After being crippled and forced into retirement Souha trained four kunoichi who quickly became Elite Ninja, the highest official ninja rank. Despite his old wounds weakening him, none of his students have managed to defeat him in a sparring match, and he considers himself capable of single-handedly defeating a unit of tanks in urban combat. Created his own weapons, the Fierce Fang kunai, to be able to fight despite his crippled state. Adapts to situations quickly, comes up with plans on the spot and shows skill at manipulating and tricking others. Expert hacker. able to identify and bypass a keypad in three seconds and hack security cameras. Souha has memorized the specs of hundreds or even thousands of poisons gasses and viruses to the point he deduced the poison that was going to be used in a gas attack just from looking over the conditions of the place where the attack would take place. Able to predict the paths the lasers from several laser emitters would take in a room with several stamp-sized mirrors just by reading the position and angles of the laser emitters and the mirrors while simultaneously fighting the enemy ninja wielding said lasers. Defeated a team of 4 Elite Ninja and a team of 2 High Ninja fighting him on his own by taking advantage of the lack of teamwork and familiarity between both teams Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, cannot lift anything heavy without suffering extreme pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fierce Fang: The Fierce Fang air pressure kunais are a weapon created by Souha after he was crippled and was forced to retire in order to obtain a weapon that needs neither weight or speed to destroy a target. The kunai are made of a tungsten steel alloy. Like all kunai, they are essentially digging tools repurposed as knives and throwing weapons. However, the Fierce Fang kunai blades have a groove along the central line that opens up in parallel lines to the left and right like a U-shaped tuning fork, like a rescue device used to force open car doors. Additionally, the kunai grip includes a nitrogen rapid-foaming agent. When triggered it provides a maximum pressure of approximately 15 tons. If even the very tip of the kunai manages to work its way into a gap in the target, it can break the lock of a tank’s hatch and force it open, shred powered armor from within, etc; so it goes without saying what happens if they are activated after stabbing a person. The kunai work in a timer set by a dial on their grip, so they can be triggered seconds after being thrown. When spent, the kunai's grip can be opened to switch the instant nitrogen foam cartridge. Salvation & Punishment: Souha's original weapon as a Hidden One. Salvation & Punishment is a long ninja sword with a tungsten steel blade and a black scabbard wrapped over and over by a long decorative cloth tough enough to double as a rope. Designed for mobility, it can be used to create footholds while climbing tall fences, as a grappling hook for scaling walls by unwrapping the cloth that has a weight at the end, it can be held out ahead in the dark to check for obstacles and by folding the cloth back and forth on itself every few meters it can be turned into a large parachute. Additionally, the sword's scabbard has a compressed air pile driver installed that uses instant nitrogen foam like the Fierce Fang, so Souha can use the scabbard as a pile driver or use the air expansion to make 10m high leaps. The scabbard's greater size allows for a lot more foam to be stored, so unlike the Fierce Fang it can be used several times without swapping out cartridges. The sword weighs 8.7 kg, leaving the current Souha unable to wield it unless he abandons all his other ninja gear. Magnetism Reading: Due to the metal bolts in his spine Souha can read nearby magnetic fields by feeling the tug on the metal on his body. Other Tools: * Scarf: Souha wears a long scarf that can cover his mouth and face like a mask. The scarf has been given some special decoration so it will fool facial recognition. * Phone: Souha's phone can be connected to communication cables and electronic devices like keypads for hacking purposes. * Fishing Line: Souha carries a long reel of fishing line to set up traps with his kunai. * Chaff: Souha carries aluminum powder that he can scatter as chaff to cut off wireless communications. * Optical Clone Powder: Souha has mentioned that he can create optical clones by scattering a transparent powder in the air. * Nail Polish: By covering his hand with a thin layer of clear nail polish Souha can avoid leaving fingerprints behind. Stealth: One of the most basic ninja techniques is learning how to move silently, and experienced ninja can move without producing audible footsteps. Additionally, ninjas learn to hide their own presence, making themselves harder to detect by people and even by other ninjas while sneaking around. Fighting in the Dark: A basic of ninja training is learning to fight in the dark, using their skill at sensing presences, gazes and using their other senses besides sight to navigate the darkness. Chirping: A basic ninja technique to speak without being overheard by unwanted ears and keep secrets hidden from ordinary people, even when talking in the middle of a busy street. Souha is able to whisper without moving his lips in a way that the sound vanishes into the surrounding sounds. No one outside of 3 meters can hear him and the average person won’t make out the words even within that range. Even if his voice is recorded, the wavelengths of the background noise and his voice will match too closely to be decoded. Shadow Binding: A ninja technique in which the user stabs an edged weapon like a short sword or shuriken into the target's shadow to keep them from moving. The skill is actually a way of invading someone's personal space so they feel a pressure that makes them hesitant to approach any further. People will lose the will to fight and fall silent if they have a gun pressed to their head or a blade tip to their heart; this technique is a lot like a compressed or instantaneous version of that effect done in an instant using the powerful presence of a deadly blade. It affects the target before they are even aware of it on a conscious level. When the target is in this state, they'll obey any instructions they are given instead of just standing still, allowing the ninja to subdue their wills. However, the technique usually only lasts for a short amount of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Cute Kunoichis Category:Humans Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Hackers Category:Acrobats Category:Spies Category:Ninjas Category:Teachers Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9